firefandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Fire Department (Texas)
The Spring Fire Department, established 1953, is a department located in North Harris County roughly 22 miles north of downtown Houston. It is one of the largest combination fire departments in Texas, serving a 110 square mile area with 125,000 residents. Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station 70 (Spring Woods Village) - 22306 Springwoods Village Parkway :Engine 70 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#28002-0?) :Tower 70 (308) - 2015 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/25A/107' rear-mount) (SN#31314) :District 70 - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban :UTV 71 - Polaris Ranger 6x6 / Kimtek FIRELITE Transport Supermax FST-204 Skid Unit :Booster 70 - 'Ford F550 Fire Station 71 & Administration Offices (Spring Lakes) - 26511 Preston Street :'Engine 71 (208) - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#28002-01) :Rescue 71 (402) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (2500/-) (SO#122179) :Squad 71 - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Fire Station 72 (Northhampton) - 23000 Northcrest Drive :Engine 72 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#26677-0?) Fire Station 73 (Birnamwood) - 4923 Treaschwig Road :Engine 73 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (2000/750/15F) (SN#08157-00?) :Booster 73 - Ford F550 Fire Station 74 (Timberlane) - 24030 Old Aldine-Westfield Road :Engine 74 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#26677-0?) Fire Station 75 (Bridgestone) - 3915 FM 2920 :Engine 75 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#30660) :Ladder 75 - 2018 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/20A/107' rear-mount) (SN#31314) :Tanker 75 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (2500/3290/20A/40B) :High Utility Vehicle - 1990 BMY M923A2 6x6 Fire Station 76 (Londonderry) - London Way :Engine 76 (204) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (2000/750/15F) (SN#08157-00?) :Booster 76 - Ford F550 Fire Station 77 (Enchanted Oaks) - 148 Magic Oaks Drive :Engine 77 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#26677-03) :Squad 77 - 2009 Ford F450 (rehab) Fire Station 78 (Northgate Crossing) - 1225 Booker Road Built 2015 :Engine 78 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#28002-0?) :Booster 78 - Ford F550 / 2013 TKI skid unit (?/?) Mechanical Division - 26511 Preston Street Unknown Assignment :Fire Chief 7001 - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe :Assistant Chief 7002 - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe :Deputy Chief 7004 - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe :2015 Pierce Velocity quint (2000/270/25A/100' rear-mount) (SN#28845) :2009 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (2000/750/15F) (SN#08157-00?) (ex: Engine 75) :2001 E-One Cyclone II walk-around heavy rescue (2500/-) (SO#122178) (ex: Rescue 75) Retired Apparatus :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/30F/75') (Sold to South Callaway Fire Protection District) (ex-L71) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/30F/75') (Sold to South Callaway Fire Protection District) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/30F/75') (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Léonard-d'Aston) :2000 Ford F550 / E-One / Body by Superior (?/300/CAFS) (SN#122481) (SN#SE 2059) (ex-Booster 76) :2000 Ford F550 / E-One / Body by Superior (?/300/CAFS) (SN#122480) (SN#SE 2058) (ex-Booster 73) :1987 Pierce Dash D-8000 pumper (1250/750) (SN#E-3558) (Sold to Buchanan Volunteer Fire Department (Texas)) :1979 Ford C / Pierce pumper (1000/750) (Sold to Hickman County Fire & Rescue) External Links :Spring Fire Department Category:Harris County, Texas Category:Texas departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus